


Her

by W33hawken



Series: Danganronpa stories [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W33hawken/pseuds/W33hawken
Summary: Shuichi and Miu reflect over a certain Pianist that touched their hearts.





	Her

_Hey, c'mon! You're a real detective, don't sell yourself short. You've done good things already, and you've been more than a little help. You've been the best partner I could've had. So please, be more confident!_  
  
Really. It **HAD** to be her. Couldn't have been anyone else, huh? The one person who's ever spoken to him like that, encouraged him, showed affection, gave him that warm smile that made butterflies in his stomach go off-  
  
He kicked a rock, interrupting his thoughts. His throat burned, and his cheeks were stained. Not like it mattered. Everyone had already seen him crying.  
  
His cheek still hurt, a faint imprint of Kaito's knuckles tracing along his face. He had punched him. His reasoning, however sound it had been, was lost on him. Couldn't he see that he was upset?  
  
It was already well past the night announcement, but there was no way he could sleep after that. The fact that anyone could astonished him. It was like what happened to her didn't even matter.  
  
Anger. He was angry at himself. Angry at them. All of them. Why couldn't it have been one of them to die? He asked the question over and over, but he knew the answer already.  
  
Kaede was too perfect, and it was her undoing. She had killed Rantaro because she wanted to save them. They didn't deserve it. He, didn't deserve it.  
  
He wanted to be angry at her too, angry for going behind his back, angry for doing it alone. But he couldn't. He'd just remember the soft feeling of her hand on his, her sweet smile, those vibrant violet eyes-  
  
He choked out a sob. He never seemed to run out of tears for her. Vision blurred as he walked around the empty campus, the detective stumbled around in the dark. It was dangerous, not having any vision, but he had hoped that someone would just come end him already. If the alternative of this pain was an oblivion with no feeling, he'd take it.  
  
He felt a body in front of him, his head bouncing off her chest. He didn't know who it was, but please, just make this aching stop.  
  
Wiping his face and looking up, he saw...  
  
"Miu? What are you doing up?"  
  
She was covering her face with her hands. Coupled with the dark, he couldn't really see it too well between the cracks of her fingers.  
  
"P-pooichi?"  
  
She stuttered, which wasn't unusual, but her voice had cracked.  
  
It never cracked.  
  
"Um... I know this isn't the best question to ask, but..."  
  
"Y-you're gonna ask me if I'm fuckin' alright, aren't you? W-well, take a guess."  
  
Lifting her hands off, he saw what he had assumed he'd see. Her eyes were puffy, face red from her own breakdown.  
  
"Ah, I guess not then."  
  
"Yeah, you're a real genius. Now can you piss off? I'm gonna head back to my room."  
  
Before she could leave, Shuichi grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Letting out an eep, Miu stopped in her tracks, looking back at him.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
A sigh escaped his lips.  
  
"Can you... stay with me, for a while? I'd... rather not be alone right now."  
  
Her mouth moved, stopping herself from instinctively letting out a crude remark, and instead she nodded.  
  
Shuichi guided her to a nearby bench, and they sat in silence. He didn't know exactly what she was thinking, but he had assumptions, and they were usually right. Came with the talent, after all.  
  
She ended up leaning on him at one point. Maybe on any other day, he'd care, but now he could barely feel anything.  
  
"She was so nice to me, ya know?"  
  
He didn't respond, but the way his breath hitched slightly let her know he was listening.  
  
"She was annoying, yeah, but she tried. Tried harder than I did, for sure. I appreciated that."  
  
More silence. Another hitch.  
  
"But you know what made me realize she was for real? In the elevator. I was nervous, because of fuckin' course I was, everyone was, and she just... took my hand, and squeezed it gently."  
  
His eyes wandered to his shoulder, where her cheek and newly formed wet patch lay.  
  
"I didn't even ask her to, she just did it. Kaede... In the few days I knew her, she was the only person who ever made time for me. Cared about me."  
  
Her deep blue eyes met his gray ones, an immense grief evident in the features surrounding her irises.  
  
"I dunno how close you two were, but... God, I'm fucking stupid for feeling like this, but I think I love her."  
  
Shuichi thought back to before they went inside the elevator.  
  
On the way to the fountain, she had held him close, and whispered in his ear.  
  
_No matter what happens in there, it's not your fault, ok? Don't question yourself. You need to face the truth, even if you don't want too._  
  
It was a brief exchange, but her kind words etching themselves into his brain and the rest of her flooded his senses. All he did was wordlessly hug her back, before she pulled away and hurried him to catch up with the others.  
  
"I... think I did too. I know I shouldn't have but-"  
  
"When some is that nice-"  
  
"That understanding, without even asking-"  
  
"Makes me feel like I matter-"  
  
"Like I'm more than my mistakes-"  
  
**"How could I not?"**  
  
They finished at the same time, Miu at this point sitting up.  
  
They stared up into the sky. The stars were out, dancing to a tune they couldn't hear.  
  
"Hey, Saihara?"  
  
He waited a bit. There was only one answer he could give, but it didn't feel right to respond immediately.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna try. Try to make friends. It's... probably what that dork would've wanted."  
  
She turned to him, sticking her hand out and giving an awkward grin.  
  
"S-so... will you do the honors of being my first?"  
  
He stared at her outstretched hand as if it was a foreign object. But he took it, giving her a handshake.  
  
"I'd like that."


End file.
